Geo TV: The Complete First Season
Geo TV: The Complete First Season (sometimes called The Complete 1st Season or The First Season for short) was released on September 25, 2003 Produced By Universal Home Video in North America, and September 24, 2003 Produced By Columbia Tristar Home Enterainment in the United Kingdom and Ireland. It contains all 13 episodes from the first season, remastered in Dolby Digital 5.1. Although the video quality is generally of a high standard, it is from a broadcast tape and not an original film print, as the show was edited on video. For a list of boxsets, see List of Geo TV boxsets. Cover This front cover's primary color is dark red. It depicts Geo Guy, Homer, Rayman, Eis, Bart, Lisa, Jeremy and Rico looking at the camera smiling. This is the only cover to not have any objects, theme or reference to any episode from the show. The back cover shows Rayman forgots his head and Geo Guy is putting on his hand in the letter "M". Disc Features Disc 1 *"The Geo Life" *"Little Bit of the Men" *"S.T.A.R.Y." *"Lisa My Dear" *"Wozzy Meets Mr. God" *"Go, Rico, Go!" Disc 2 *"Jeremy on the Revenge" *"The Beanie on the Kid" *"Geo Guy and the Time Paradox" *"Mr. God Misspells "Ever"" *"Baby Geowie Goes on a Trip" *"The Box of Lisa" Disc 3 *"There's No Deaths Like Geo Guy" Audio Commentaries Originally, the disc was to include full episode audio commentaries, but for unknown reasons Columbia Tristar removed them from the disc. Geo G. is angry with the decision and worked out a deal to release the commentaries on a CD available directly at the ABC website. Unlike the later commentaries, these full commentaries ran for the entire episode's length. Unfortunately, The Complete Second Season set does not include audio commentaries - it wasn't until the release of Geo TV: The Complete Third Season that the DVDs were released with commentaries, and these were compressed in small mini-commentaries. However, the discs do include the same brief video introductions included on the Rhino Home Video discs, though these are brief live-action segments, dressed as cowboys and addressing the viewer as a "Geoateer", generally declaring their love for the following episode and explaining why they love it, often including a joke, usually singing off with their friend 'Indian Companian' telling them "Someone coming." However these are humorous in nature and rarely discuss actual production facts. Bonus features *"Games" short from The Geo Comic Show. *Selected clips of the unaired version of "There's No Deaths Like Geo Guy". *Audio outtakes from "Geo Guy and the Time Paradox". *A short animatic scene from "Wozzy Meets Mr. God". *Still gallery of animators' sketches. *Scripts for: :"Little Bit of the Men" :"Wozzy Meets Mr. God" :"Go, Rico, Go!" :"There's No Deaths Like Geo Guy" *Five foreign language clips from "Geo Guy and the Time Paradox" in: :*French :*Italian :*Spanish :*Japanese :*Portuguese Easter eggs *Still gallery of magazine covers printed during the 1998-1999 season (accessed by highlighting the comic book Geo Guy is holding in the "Art of Geo TV" menu). Category:Home Video Category:Season 1 Category:Season Boxsets Category:Geo TV Wiki